


Why him?

by Seoulxsinners



Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoulxsinners/pseuds/Seoulxsinners
Summary: Baëkhyun has had enough of helping Chanyeøl sneak out to see Baekhyun.  But he doesn't expect to run into the Leader of EXO much less kiss him out of spite.   But that kiss sets of a chain of events that may answer what is happening between Exo and X-exo
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558783
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s sneaking out again,” Baëkhyun said looking out the window. He moved quickly grabbing his hoodie to blend in. He walked a good distance behind Chanyeøl. He stopped when he went up to a hotel room. “No, no please no” He watched as Baekhyun opened the door and kissed him. 

Baëkhyun's anger was rising, What made that man so much better than him. They were doing fine until he walked down that alley that day. He should have let Chanyeøl kill him, Suhø would have been furious but he would have still had Chanyeøl. There was no way he was going home tonight. He started to leave then turned around.

He kicked the door open walking in Baekhyun was the closest he rammed into him. “I’m going to kill you and kill you slowly. And then your next” he yelled at Chanyeøl who was hauling him off Baekhyun. “Let go of me, you bastard” 

“Stop this” Chanyeøl yelled as he held him. He was hit in the face with a bright light that nearly blinded him. Giving Baëkhyun the opening to attack Baekhyun again. He used his light to cut into Baekhyun's shoulder by pinpointing and creating an intense beam of light. Baekhyun screamed using his own powers to pull away from the light in Chanyeøl’s face

Chanyeøl used his powers to heat up the chain on Baëkhyun’s face. He only meant to get him off Baekhyun which happened but when he pulled the chain off. There was a red hot line that was going to scar. Chanyeøl still cared for Baëkhyun, he was his friend and now he had done that to him.

“I hate you” Baëkhyun hissed, he lunged at Chanyeøl only to be held by Baekhyun.

“I know you're hurting, we didn’t mean for this to happen. It just did. Like it did with Kāi and Sehun. It's messed up, yes. But we can't help it” Baekhyun was hugging Baëkhyun tight. “I'm sorry” 

“Let me go” Baëkhyun hissed. 

“No” Baekhyun muttered. “You're hurting and it's my fault, Not Chanyeøl’s”

“Baëkhyun I do still care for you, it's just” 

“No no you don't, You may hold me at night but it's him you see” Baëkhyun hissed before pulling out of Baekhyun's grip. He walked out smiling when he heard the two starting to argue about what he just said. 

Baëkhyun walked around the city in no mood to go back to the house. He didn’t want to see Kāi’s smug face and he knew he needed to take care of his face but he was still so angry. He saw a flash of bright red hair in front of him and started to panic. He calmed when he realized it wasn’t Suhø. He walked straight up to the man grabbing him and kissing him.  
“Woah whoa” Junmyeon pushed him back, sighing. “What is going on.”

“I want to know what is so god damn exciting about you EXO members” He yelled, moving back to kiss him stronger. Junmyeon pushed him back again, gently grabbing his face to look at it. 

“What happened?” Junmyeon asked. 

“Nothing,” Baëkhyun hissed pulling away. Junmyeon pulled him into the alley using cold water to at least make it stop burning. “Make sure you get it cleaned. It can get infected”

“What do you care?” Baëkhyun hissed. 

“Because unlike your leader, I care about the well being of people. Come on I don't trust you to clean that” He said, taking hold of Baëkhyun's wrist nearly dragging him back to the house. 

“What is he doing here?” Jongin asked, looking at Baëkhyun. 

“Oh look it’s Chëns’ fuck toy” 

“His what?” Junmyeon asked, then shook his head. “Come on then you can leave” 

He pulled Baëkhyun into his room making him sit as he went to get a first aid kit. He was quiet as he cleaned the wound and bandaged it as best he could. “There now you can go storm off in a heated rage,” he said tossing the things back in the first aid kit. “Don’t get hurt again,” he called back as Baëkhyun made it to the door. Baëkhyun just muttered leaving the house. 

“So are we going to talk about what Baëkhyun said,” Jongin asked at the door to Junmyeon’s Room. 

“It's not the best idea, we can't keep doing this” 

“Yeah, I know things happened. If you want to know I haven’t seen him since he took me”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know, Sehu̇n thinks I do. But he also thinks Chën cares for me so.”

“What do you think?” Junmyeon said sitting on the bed tossing the bloody rag he used beside him. 

“I think Me and him got angry and let our frustration out in a way we shouldn't have” Jongin shrugged. “But there was something there that scared us both at the thought of exploring it”  
“Something doesn’t seem right. We keep falling in love with them like it was planned or something” Junmyeon sighed shaking his head. “This pairing off can't be good.”

“Can someone actually be made to fall in love tho?” Jongin asked walking into the room. “Like genetically?”

“No, but it could have been trained into them. Remember they were made in a lab and trained to use their powers” Junmyeon said. “They might not even know it was trained into them”

“But what about us. I mean Baekhyun wasn’t trained to fall in love, Sehun wasn’t. And Jongdae we’ll him and Sehu̇n feel a bit more natural than the rest” Jongin sighed leaning on the wall. “Maybe we should look into this.”

“How we ran from the lab and Going back is probably not the best route,” Junmyeon sighed. “And if it's trained into them there is no way to prove it”

“Well, we can start with Sehu̇n to see if he knows anything” Jongin shrugged. 

Baekhyun walked down the street pulling his hoodie up looking around. He hated this city too many people. But getting lost in the crowd felt good there was no one to ask him questions. He still didn’t know what he would say to Suhø if he was caught going out. And he was sure he was going to get caught. Especially with his new fresh wound. When he finally did come home he was bombarded by Chanyeøl yanking him into “their” room. 

“Are you ok? I'm sorry I panicked.” Chaneyeol said. 

“What do you care” Baëkhyun moved to leave. 

“You're still my friend Baëkhyun

“No No im not,” Baëkhyun said walking out of the room. 

Baëkhyun moved rooms after that sleeping alone he was worried about what he’d do if he saw much more of Chanyeøl than he had to. He spent most of his days in his room unless sent out by Suhø, who oddly didn’t ask about his face. Chanyeøl had dropped by to give him back his chain only to be answered by it being thrown in his face. When Baëkhyun slept he dreamed about Junmyeon, usually of him helping him. Sometimes it was that kiss and what could have happened after if both parties were willing. After almost a month of this, he went out again without permission. 

When he got there he banged on the door. Shoving Baekhyun aside when he opened the door.  
“Where is he?” Baëkhyun demanded. 

“Where is who? What are you even-” 

“You what the hell did you do to me?” Baëkhyun yelled at Junmyeon who was coming down the stairs. The man just stared at him for a bit not sure what was even going on. 

“I didn’t do anything to you.” He said walking down the last few steps. “I patched you up and that was it”

“Oh yeah then why am I having dreams about you and that kiss” Baëkhyun yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Come on,” Junmyeon said, pulling Baëkhyun into his room he’d deal with the rest later. 

“So,” Baëkhyun asked, crossing his arms. 

“As I said I didn’t do anything But I have a theory. I think you all may have been conditioned to fall in love or something like it” He said leaning on the door. 

“Conditioned like a dog?” Baekhyun asked. “I'm not a dog”

“I never said you were. But you could have been in some way taught to fall in love or whatever by a key event. I have noticed no one but Sehu̇n seems to have fallen in love without a kiss to happen” Junmyeon said. “There for that event may be what triggers something in you that simulates love. And in time becomes that”

“What about you guys, it's not like you were made like we were,” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yeah, I'm working on that part” Junmyeon sighed. 

“I want to help?” Baëkhyun asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon and Baëkhyun would meet most days at the EXO house to keep out of Suhø’s radar. Both wanted to know what this was. And possibly how to stop it. Junmyeon did notice that each time Baëkhyun sat closer to him as they tried to figure it out. He watched him for a while then shook his head. 

“What?” Baëkhyun asked going to his bed with his phone looking at a research paper on Pheromones and love. 

“Nothing just you are so much alike Baëkhyun and so different,” He said going back to his computer. 

“Im nothing like him, I don't steal other people's boyfriends”

“Remember it may not be Chanyeøl ’s fault,” Junmyeon said, “Also, what are you risking coming here. I doubt you told Suhø”

“Probably my life” Baëkhyun shrugged. 

“You should go back, It's safer that way” 

“Why? He kills me that is one less you have to worry about in the fight” Baëkhyun muttered. “What even is a pheromone? Hey give my phone back”

“Don't you care at all about your life?”

“Yeah, but finding out if these feelings I have for you is more important right now. Suhø can eat a dick”

“Can you or would you get back into the facility you were created in?” Junmyeon asked. 

“It's abandoned any one can” Baëkhyun muttered. “But a lot of it was destroyed when we left”

“Wait left I thought you were still attached to the red force”

“We are but they don’t control us anymore” Baëkhyun muttered, “Why?”

"Nothing I just thought you were still their's"

"Im not one's but my own. Now give my phone back." 

Junmyeon nodded handing the phone over. "A pheromone has to do with scent and attraction."

"Im going home we are getting nowhere," Baëkhyun muttered getting up. Junmyeon nodded getting up to walk him out. "Give this to Kāi's original Chën figured out where I have been going." He handed Junmyeon a note hugging him then left.

Junmyeon was working late when Chanyeol came in talking about an Idea to change places with Chanyeøl. Junmyeon worried this would upset Baëkhyun seeing Chanyeol here or put the operation in jeopardy. Bit he decides to deal with it when the time came. For now, he needed to get past the Red force's security. After a few more hours he gave up going to sleep after taking the letter to Jongin.

He woke up to yelling which told him Baëkhyun was here. He groaned, it was too early to deal with the pair he just put his head under his pillow. He only looked up when the door to his room opened. Baëkhyun stalked in sitting on the bed. 

"Why are you here so early?"

"Early? It's noon."

"What?" Junmyeon grabbed his phone wondering when he had gotten to sleep.

"I’ll go talk to Baekhyun I'll be back," Jinmyeon said getting up pulling on a shirt. He walked out seeing a very angry Baekhyun.

"Why does he always have to be here?" Baekhyun muttered

"Why do you have to antagonize him?” Junmyeon said walking by Baekhyun to get some coffee.

"He started it. Something about Chanyeøl being cranky. Like that's my fault." He muttered. “I mean, I did leave him early last night but I was tired and needed to sleep.”

“I’d give you another lecture about how seeing him is not a good idea but clearly that doesn't stop you or Sehun.” he sighed as he started making the Coffee. 

“We can go over it again if it makes you feel better” Baekhyun muttered half-joking. He wasn’t going to stop seeing Chanyeøl every one knew that. He did that almost as much as his gaming. 

“We can-” He looked up watching Baëkhyun walk out of his room muttering and walking out. 

“Where are you going” Junmyeon called out, standing in the door.

“I don't know a walk. I just need to calm down. Every time I’m with you I want to be with you not working on something I don't even understand. And yes I know I’m with you when we work but I mean with you, with you. I’ll be back, maybe.” Baëkhyun sighed walking down the street. 

Junmyeon watched him before walking back inside He saw Chanyeol coming out of the kitchen with Jongin. He nodded at Chanyeol as he went back into his bedroom to work at getting past the Red force’s security again. He wasn’t going to get much further without Baëkhyun it seemed. 

Junmyeon was on his bed going over his phone having given up on the security again. He was looking over an article on hypnosis when Baëkhyun came in grabbing his phone tossing it aside. 

“Look I can't concentrate until I get this out of my system,” Baëkhyun said sitting in Jumyeon’s lap. 

“Get what out of your system if you say sex I will kick you out of this room,” He said seriously. 

“Well, intercor- ok ok we don't have to have sex but just. I don't know. I need something I can't keep sitting in here with you working when I want to jump you half the time” Baëkhyun huffed. 

“Look your attractive and I feel a pull to you but do we really want to go down that path. All it ends in is pain” Junmyeon sighed. 

“Life is pain,” Baëkhyun said moving so he was sitting by Junmyeon instead of in his lap. “Look I'm not saying we have to have sex. That's not even a step in actually ready for. I just need something” he looked down at his hands shaking his head. 

“He needs to know he's not the only one feeling what he's feeling,” Jongin said at the door. 

Baëkhyun pointed at Jongin. "That Also is it a thing with you two. Kāi doesn’t knock either."

Junmyeon looked at Baëkhyun and smiled. "You're not the only one I promise. I wouldn't let you in this house otherwise." He ran his fingers through Baëkhyun’s hair. “I’m just worried what all of this could mean. It's not an accident this is happening”

Jongin walked in shutting the door. He held out the note Chën had sent with Baëkhyun. “I decided this is the best I don't keep it from you”

Junmyeon took the note and read it. He folded it and handed it back. “So you and Chën, You said he just helped you heal” 

“Yeah well, there was more. I didn’t know how to tell you that, after all, that has happened” Jongin looked down for a bit then back at Junmyeon and Baëkhyun. “If this is real” he gestured between them. “Enjoy it before it's too late” 

“Let's go to the lab,” Baëkhyun said, “We keep talking about it no one is there let's just go” 

Junmyeon stared at Baëkhyun for a while. “Not right now it's still light out I would rather go under the cover of night” 

“I have to be back at the house by nightfall” Baëkhyun muttered. “He likes us all to be home by then”

“How does Chanyeøl get out they meet at night” Junmyeon said. “Yeah, I know Baekhyun is sneaking out to see him. It's not like stopping him will do any good.”

“I cover for him” Baëkhyun muttered looking down. “I know I shouldn't and I know it just hurts me in the end. I don't know why I keep doing it.”

Junmyeon sighed He would have to wait to find a way to do this. He moved to go back to his computer to try and hack into the Red force security again. He needed to think of a way to get there. He also needed to distract himself from the need to comfort Baëkhyun. It wasn’t that he didn’t care he was too afraid to care. 

“You're doing it wrong,” Baëkhyun said pushing Junmyeon over typing on the computer within seconds he was in past their security. 

“Thanks,” He said looking at Baëkhyun for a bit then going through the files. It was just things on how the clones were made. Some about their training but there were a few files that he was locked out of. Then he found one that said stuff about hard copies at the lab. “Maybe they are still there” he whispered then looked over. Baëkhyun was much closer than he realized he nearly fell off the chair. 

“How about tonight. It's only fair he covers for me tonight as I have for him so he can see his... I’m not allowed to call him that anymore” he muttered standing back up. “I’ll be back tonight ok?” 

Before Junmyeon could say anything Baëkhyun was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Junmyeon watched Baëkhyun leave then decided to sleep some more if he was to be up late digging through a lab that was probably a mess. He was about to lay down when he remembered that Baëkhyun had given him that letter for Jongin. He had already given it to the man and he had read over it when it was returned but they needed to talk about what was inside it. 

“Sehu̇n can you give us a moment,” Junmyeon asked. Sehu̇n just nodded and made his way down the hall to Jongdae’s room. 

“I wish he trusted more than you three” Junmyeon sighed as he shut the door. “We need to talk about, this” he said holding out the letter. 

Jongin stared at the letter with his name on as if it would burn him. 

“He wants me to meet him,” Jongin said softly. 

It had only said come meet me. It felt like a command more than a request. He felt like Chën was a much colder man than Jongdae was. He seemed to scare Sehu̇n. 

“You know I don't like this one-bit” Junmyeon sighed, He wondered what his counterpart would do. From talks with Baëkhyun and Sehu̇n. It was clear Suhø was a much colder and crueler man than Junmyeon was. It was clear that Chën and the others who snuck out were taking their own lives in their hands when they did. “Go but take Sehu̇n or Jongdae with you or both” 

“He won't like that” Jongin muttered. 

“That or you don't go at all” Junmyeon sighed shaking his head, He needed to get to the bottom of this. Find out what was going on. He moved to leave not sure what else to say. 

Making his way to the kitchen to make something to eat. Junmyeon wondered what Baëkhyun was doing right now. How he’d get Chanyeøl to cover for him. It worried him what that man would do. He was reckless like Baekhyun; it seemed he was even more ready to go to war for those he cared for. It was like Beakhyun was an Amplified version of the original. 

He was lost in thought when he started to smell smoke. Looking down he had charred eggs. Shaking his head he threw out the eggs and put the pan in the sink. He decided on some Ramen something he could make without burning it, he hopped. Walking out of the kitchen he nearly walked into Sehu̇n. 

“Sorry,” He said softly moving to the side to let the younger male by. He turned to say something to him. Then he looked up Chanyeol still wanted an answer to his question about going into the ranks of X-EXO as a spy. But this also meant they had to get the cooperation of Chanyeøl or to take him prisoner like they did Sehu̇n when Sehun had chosen to go in. And what would Suhø do with another spy if he was caught? 

He decided then that he wouldn’t let Chanyeol go in. Nodding to the pink-haired man he leads him into the bedroom to talk about it. Setting his ramen on the desk he sat down and watched Chanyeol for a bit. 

“The answer is isn’t it,” Chanyeol said closing the door. 

“Why do you want to go?” Junmyeon asked.

“We need to know what they are doing and Sehun cant go again. And everyone else including you now. Has a tie to them. Has someone that might compromise their loyalties” 

“This isn’t about hurting Baekhyun or Chanyeøl or anything of that sort?” Junmyeon asked as he looked around for some papers on the lab. He ate some and waited for an answer. When he didn’t get one he looked up at Chanyeol.

“Right now the answer is no. I have everyone here and we have Sehu̇n. It can't change, we have the advantage right now” He sighed looking over a blueprint. 

“Then why are you planing some raid with that lightning bug,” Chanyeol asked crossing his arms.

“To find out why people are falling in love or what feels like love,” he said softly. “That can't all be a coincidence. Sure it might be we are alike but this is now how things work. All of us falling for each other.”

“So what your telling me is you get to have your mission but I do not,” Chanyeol asked and nodded. “It's fine Im just tired of not doing anything” 

“I know you are, And If I wasn’t afraid of what He’d do if he found you I’d send you,” He said playing with the noodles he made he sighed and set them aside. “Fine but only if we can get Chanyeøl to agree and he stays with us in the same place we held Sehu̇n with a guard.”

Chanyeol was shocked When Junmyeon said yes. He stared at him for a bit and nodded moving to leave. 

“No one else knows but you mean Chanyeøl and I suppose Baekhyun As he’ll be your way to Chanyeol are we understood”

Chanyeol nodded as Junmyeon got up to grab another blueprint. He moved to leave then stopped. “I have a bad feeling about you two going tonight, maybe hold off for a bit.” He said before leaving. 

“You and me both, but I think for different reasons,” Junmyeon said as he opened the blueprint and sighed watching Chanyeol walk away. He sighed as he looked over the Blueprints it seemed impossible even if it was abandoned. It was a maze trying to get out. Now getting into the center was going to be near impossible. 

He was about to call Baëkhyun when the other walked into his room without knocking. He watched him for a bit unsure what he wanted to say. It was clear something was on his mind. 

“I can't get him to cover for me tonight. Your lighting bug called. I was on my way here when he called and said I had to come back” Baëkhyun hissed then shook his head. “It's like the world is against me. I would have called but I was almost here. He promised in a few days” He pulled out a flash drive and threw it at Junmyeon. “It's a backdoor key past the security of the Red force. I lifted it off Suhø careful with it.” with that, the white-haired man walked out brushing by his original nearly knocking him to the ground. 

“You said he could go?” Baekhyun asked, walking in. “I'm going to let him talk to Chanyeøl but this isn’t a good idea.”

“I know but we both know he’d go with or without either of us saying yes. He’s that stubborn a bit like you”

Baekhyun nodded and sighed. “This is such a mess. And now he is here all the time looking at me like I killed his puppy” 

“No, you just took it,” Junmyeon said as he rolled up the blueprint. “But it may not be your fault” he muttered the last part. 

Baekhyun just nodded not having heard the last bit and turned to leave. “I have to go out tonight if you and Chanyeol want this to go thought he won't talk to Chanyeol without me”


	4. Chapter 4

Junmyeon sighed as he watched Baekhyun leave he was worried about how this would go. He pulled out his phone and smiled shaking his head at the message he got. 

You know they really shouldn’t be meeting. Why do I have a feeling this is your fault. 

He laughed as he sent a message back 

I can't help what either of them do. But it is my fault. 

I knew it you’re scared to be alone with me outside of that house, aren’t you?

No this has more to do with those two than me

Whatever He agreed to cover for me in three days. That good?

Yes, Three days gives us more time to prepare too. 

Emotionally or Physically its a mess there now

Both, be safe. 

Ok. 

Junmyeon put away his phone and cleaned up his un-eaten dinner shaking his head. Baekhyun made him smile. He could tell part of him had moved on from Chanyeol but he was too stubborn to let it go. Walking out he watched Baekhyun and Chanyeol leave. He was shocked to also see Sehun, Jongin, and Jongdae leave. He didn’t expect Jongin to decide to go talk to Chen. He worried about his Teammates but he also trusted them to take care of each other. 

He sat in the empty house. He wasn't sure where Sehun had gone off too, but he had a feeling it was to see Kāi; those two seemed to be the best at sneaking out of their own bases without anyone noticing. He reached into his pocket and took out a photo looking at it. He smiled at it thinking of the memories it brought both good and bad. 

Not sure when he fell asleep Junmyeon jumped when the door was slammed open Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked in. “Now what” Baekhyun hissed. He seemed angry Junmyeon could tell he had hoped Chanyeøl wouldn't agree to the switch. 

“Take him to the beach I’ll send Jongdae and Sehu̇n to keep an eye on him” Junmyeon pulled out his phone to make that call he assumed it was probably time to check on the other’s as it was. Dialing the number he waited. 

“I need you two back, how are things going with Chën and Jongin,” He asked when the other line picked up. He talked a bit longer and nodded before hanging up. 

“I don't need a babysitter” Chanyeøl sighed. “Or Lemon drop could be my baby sitter.” He shied away from the glare he got. “What you wanted me to tell him no. then why didn’t you tell me I'm not a mind reader. And Honestly, maybe his fire can melt that ice-cold heart. They are the last two, aren’t they? If Baekhyun is right we are pairing up for something.”

“He told you?” Junmyeon asked. 

“He didn’t have a choice when I asked where he was going and why he needed me to cover for him,” Chanyeol said, shaking his head. 

“Well you’ll have a guard and it's not going to be Baekhyun He can visit but he's not going to be your guard” 

“Chanyeol said you could borrow his clothes while you were here. So let's pack up and get you out to the beach house” Baekhyun sighed. 

It wasn’t ten minutes and there was a text from Baekhyun. 

Why is your Chanyeol here, I can tell the difference. If I can don't you think Suho can

I’ll call you in a few moments. 

He sighed he wondered if that would happen it wasn’t that Chanyeol was a bad actor he was a good one. He just can't learn to be someone else in just a few moments. He looked at his phone then went to Chanyeol’s room. 

“How often do you interact with Suhø,” He asked walking in not even knocking. 

“Not much He doesn’t come out much. He deals with Chen the most they are kind of our leaders” the man had a sharper way of talking than Chanyeol did. “This is what he wears,” He asked holding up a black hoodie. “Sloppy” 

“You don't want to wear it go get my friend back and go home” Baekhyun threw a shirt at Chanyeol. “This is dangerous for both of you, He finds out who knows what will happen”

Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to say he was banking on Chanyeol saying no to the switch. He sighed and moved to leave. He looked at the pair packing again bickering about why Chanyeol was there. They sounded like a married couple. He just shook his head and laughed walking downstairs dialing Baekhyun’s number. 

“Can’t talk, training someone to be my “best” friend” Baekhyun said before hanging up. 

Junmyeon looked at his phone for a bit and shook his head. He was only going to ask him to do just what Baekhyun said he was doing. He wondered if he was doing it for Chanyeol’s sake or because Chanyeol was one of his people, not Suho’s. He yawned and decided maybe sleeping for the night was the best bet he could choose right now. He nodded at Jongin walking in looking more than upset. He was about to say something when the other just shook his head. 

It was two days before Jongin even decided to talk to anyone other than Sehun. He walked into Jumyeon’s room startling the man as he was looking over files he got from using the key to the Red force’s computers that Baekhyun had given him. 

“He wants me to join them,” Jongin said. “I told him, no” 

“Why do I feel a but coming on,” Junmyeon asked. 

“But, I want to” Jongin looked down. “It's not that I want to fight you, Or that I want to change sides. I worry about him, Suho isn’t like you. He scares Chen even tho they supposedly lead together. He terrifies him and he won't say his name. If I’m with him I can protect him.”

“You know I can't let you do that” Junmyeon said shutting down his laptop. 

“I know that is why I’m telling you and I’m going to do as I’m told” Jongin sighed. 

“Go out to the beach house with Jongdae and Sehu̇n for now. It's the only location none of X-EXO know about outside of the ones that have been there and we have both. I’ll have Sehu̇n go with you to make sure you get there.”

Jongin nodded and left the room as Junmyeo called Sehun to come back home for now. The wind user was on patrol. He got up and sighed he was planning an infiltration for tomorrow now he had a member admitting to wanting to join the other side. Walking out he decided it was best to keep an eye on Jongin until they could get him somewhere to be watched 24/7. He was about to imprison his own member. 

He looked up when Baekhyun walked down the stairs, the Light user looked tired. He was shocked when he saw Baekhyun coming down the stairs, He had thought the EXO member was had already left with Chanyeøl. He watched him a bit and they were so different. One was warm and bright. The other was cold but light still showed through. He thought of the item he carried close to him wherever he went no one knew about it but him. There was a lot they didn’t know about him. He wondered if he should have so many secrets from his members. 

“Baekhyun, can you keep an eye on Jongin for me for now, as well as Chanyeøl,” he asked softly, looking toward the man’s room. He worried Jongin would run, and would still go to Chën. 

“Does it have to do with why he won't talk to any of us?” Baekhyun asked, Junmyeon just nodded he didn’t want to give any other members an idea of going to X-EXO. He knew Baekhyun wanted to ask but didn’t. He watched him walk down to Jongin’s room where he hoped the man was packing. He pulled out his phone and called Jongdae to tell him what was happening. They too were mostly in charge of EXO as a whole and now Jongdae definitely needed an update. 

“I’m sending Jongin to you, He’s thinking of joining X-EXO, Chën asked him too,” He said into the phone when Jongdae answered. They talked over a plan to make sure Jongin stayed. What they came up with included sending more guards but if the man chose to teleport out it would cause a problem. 

“Do you still have it?” Jongdae asked. 

“I do but do we really want to do that to him. We don't even know how long it lasts just that they do come back after a time” Junmyeon said He sighed not sure if he was willing to drug one of his own without their knowledge. 

“We can't have him at full power if he’s thinking of leaving,” Jongdae said, “I say we use it”

“I’ll talk to him about it, using it without him knowing my tip him to the other side” Junmyeon walked into his bedroom and went to his closet. He pulled up a floorboard and took out a syringe. Walking into Jongin’s room he knocked waiting to be let in. They all knew what was in the Syringe it had been used on all of them when they were captured. But none of EXO outside of Jongdae knew Junmyeon had any of it. 

“Why do you have that” Jongin pointed at the red syringe it was all too familiar to them all. “You took some” 

“Jongdae thought it could be useful against them. It was never intended to be used on any of us” Junmyeon said he held the syringe out to Jongin. “It's your choice, I won't force this one you. We still don't know how long it lasts. It's not the one they used on us. But according to the files on it that we also stole it does wear off. I don't think they can take our powers permanently just suppress them.” 

Jongin looked at the syringe and took it. He signed setting it down. He didn’t know if he wanted to take that step but he knew it would prove a bit of his loyalty that was now in question. Nodding he handed it back to Junmyeon and held his arm out. The leader injected the substance into Jongin and nodded. “I’ll send some with you. I will trust that when you know it's worn off you’ll take more” 

Jongin nodded as he packed and Baekhyun sat confused, no one was telling him Why Jongin was leaving the main house. He had a feeling tho it had to do with Chen. He and his friend had at least had that conversation. 

Junmyeon turned to get some coffee when he nearly walked into Kai holding an unconscious Baëkhyun.

“Keep him Suhø is on the prowl, He knows you're up to something,” Kai said, setting an unconscious Baekhyun on the couch and vanishing.


	5. Chapter 5

Junmyeon watched the unconscious man on their couch and looked up when Jongin and Baekhyun came out of the room. Jongin with a bag and Baekhyun looking worried, it seemed they had talked while the man packed. 

“When did he get here,” Jongin asked with a twinge of jealousy in his voice. 

“Kāi just brought him, Apparently Suhø is looking for him”

“What about Chanyeol,” Baekhyun asked quickly worried for his best friend. 

“Kāi didn’t say anything, just that Suhø knows Baëkhyun and I were planning something,” Junmyeon said looking up when Sehun walked in. “Can I trust you to watch a sleeping man while I talk to Sehun?” 

“I'm not going to beat him up if that is what you mean, he usually starts it anyway and he's quiet for now,” Baekhyun said sitting in a chair across from the couch. Junmyeon nodded and led Sehu into his office to brief him on what was going on. Walking out the pair nodded and Sehun and Jongin left. Now it was just Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Baëkhyun. He wasn’t sure if he could handle this. 

“He has a bruise forming on his cheek, you’d never hit us like that” Baekhyun pointed, “Maybe we should get Chanyeol out of there before it's too late. Water and Fire is not a good combo.”

“We can't just go in and pull him out,” Junmyeon sighed, wondering what to do about Chanyeol. Baëkhyun was a line of defense that right now wasn’t there. He couldn’t lose any members to X-Exo; he was sure letting Chanyeol go was possibly the worst decision he made as a leader without Jongdae’s input. He looked over when Baëkhyun stirred. 

“Bastard drugged me” Baëkhyun groaned, sitting up he rubbed his face and looked around. “Wait-, and He took me away, Suhø will kill me if I go back now” 

“Fine then stay here problem solved,” Baekhyun said watching his clone. 

“Hmm guess I don’t need Chanyeol to try and cover for me for leaving tonight anyways now” 

“What happened?” Junmyeon asked

“He thinks I’m paired up with you like the rest” He muttered “and He is not wrong.” 

“Let me go get you some ice,” Junmyeon said, getting up walking into the kitchen. He wanted to hurt Suhø for what he did to Baëkhyun. No one should be hit like that without good reason and he was sure Suhø didn’t have a good reason. The man was cold and cruel and that much was clear.   
Walking back into the living room he held an ice pack to the bruise forming on Baëkhyun’s cheek. “What earned you that?” he asked, kneeling in front of Baëkhyun. 

“I told him to go to hell,” Baëkhyun muttered. “After he called me your whore” 

“You and that temper of yours” Junmyeon shook his head. “As hot-headed as ever” 

“We should go tonight, He still doesn’t think we would go there of all places. He probably assumes I just went to you. And we do know where this is. It would probably be best if He wasn’t here tonight too maybe take him with us another set of eyes” glared at Baëkhyun

“I have a name, don't just glare at me” Baekhyun muttered. 

“Great, I still don't want to use it,” Baëkhyun smiled. “What do you think”

“I think I don't want to spend all night trying to keep you two from killing each other, can you both behave” 

“He starts it”

“I do not”

“Yes you do”

“Enough” Junmyeon sighed. “Baek go out to the beach house with the rest, we’ll go to the base” 

“I’ll be good if he comes, I promise,” Baëkhyun said. “I swear it” 

“No I think it’s best I don't,” Baekhyun said, getting up. “It's not that I don't trust you, but I’m going to try and talk Chanyeøl into switching back. I don’t like Chanyeol being there with no one to watch him. He's hot-headed and Likely to get himself in trouble” 

“You know if they get caught he’ll kill them both” Baëkhyun muttered. 

“I do that is why I want to try and make a switch soon” Baekhyun got up and walked to the door grabbing his keys. “I’ll stay at the beach house regardless of what Chanyeøl says”

“Let's get going” Baëkhyun pulled the ice pack away from his face. “It's getting dark.”

Junmyeon was going to argue but they had limited time tonight. If they wanted to get to the bottom of this. He took the ice pack to the kitchen, dumping it before grabbing his jacket and keys. Throwing it on he followed Baëkhyun out. He led him to his car and held the door open for him.   
“I didn’t expect a sports car from you,” Baëkhyun said as Junmyeon got in the driver's side. 

“It's a car, it does what I need and I like it” Junmyeon shrugged starting the engine. He pulled out into the street quiet as he drove. 

“Be honest what happens if Suhø finds out about Chanyeol” He finally asked as they were leaving the city. 

“Best case he kills him” Baëkhyun muttered “according to Kāi he waterboarded Kāi to try and get Sehun to talk. Well sort of, I don't think he’ll tolerate another spy. But then Chanyeol would be useful to hurt you. You’re too soft, that isn’t a bad thing, but it is a weakness he doesn’t have.”

Junmyeon sighed thinking of pulling Chanyeol out but not having away to. He worried for his team but he knew the fire user was right; they needed more info from inside X-exo. He went quiet again as they drove. Eventually, they came to the abandoned facility outside the city. He looked at it and the place was built like a maze. It took them forever to get out. Now he wanted back in. “I must be crazy going back in there” He muttered, turning off the engine. 

Getting out, he and Baëkhyun made their way into the dark and cold building. Neither had a good time here and it was apparent as they looked around. One was violated at used here, while the other was created and trained to kill and hate the man next to him. 

“The main offices were this way,” Baëkhyun said, leading Junmyeon further into the building. “We used to have briefings there” 

When they got there a computer was already turned on as if someone knew they were going to be there. Junmyeon didn’t like it but still, he sat looking through the files open to him. He stopped when he came across one labeled: Project Gardenia. He knew what the flower meant Secret love. Opening he started up the first video. It was a hypnosis test with Chanyeøl and there were several with other members. All training them to seduce and “fall in love” with certain members of Exo. The trigger was explained to be a kiss. But they were all meant to target certain members. The last set of videos was Baëkhyun he was the most resistant but even he seemed to fall to the conditioning. 

Baëkhyun watched Junmyeon for a bit. "No" was all he said at first.

"No?" Junmyeon was confused.

"No, it's not fake, it's not some lesson programmed into us. It's real" he threw a stray brick through the screen. "Because of you all of you. No one looks at me the way you do. Like im someone, someone to be protected. When I'm away it's like a hole in my chest. It hurts, hurts more than anything I have ever felt. I-I-" 

Bawkhyün was shaking near hysterics as he looked for the words. Junmyeon just walked up to him and held him as he started to cry. "Its real" was all Baëkhyun repeated

"It's real," Junmyeon said softly as Baëkhyun passed out from the stress.

Baëkhyun woke up in a room he didn’t know. He thought he was captured but some other force but Junmyeon’s jacket was in the room. He got up running his fingers over it when he noticed something in the pocket. Pulling it out he looked at the photo it was of him. They had just escaped the Lab it was before he adopted the chain. He wondered how Junmyeon got it. Taking it he walked out. 

“You're awake” He jumped at the voice. He knew Junmyeon was there but it still startled him. 

“What is this?” He held out the photo. 

“It's a photo of you” He answered, Baëkhyun rolled his eyes. 

“Sit, it's a long story,” He said, setting down a plate of food. 

“Your right It is real, Well It is with us Im not sure about the rest. Jongdae and Sehu̇n feel real. But we are how they got the Idea, Well I think I am. When we escaped after you clones were made. I went back and I wanted to save you all. I went alone, It was dangerous and I almost got recaptured. I saw Suhø, you, and Chanyeøl, and the moment I saw you my world stopped. It wasn’t like looking at a reflection of Baekhyun like it was with Chanyeøl or Suhø. You pulled me in like a magnet. I wanted to get you out more than anything. I came back a few more times trying to find ways in without getting caught. One time I did, and I was Interrogated for the first time I broke. I’m not sure how they knew to threaten you but they did. Honestly, I was probably watched each time I came. It was when they let me go I was worried.” Junmyeon watched Baëkhyun for a bit. He let that sink in before he continued. He didn’t want to overwhelm him. 

“After you all left the lab, I ran into Suhø, he knew about my sneaking in. and honestly my obsession with you. He used it like he does most things he can. I keep my team away from his. He keeps you alive. There was one flaw we one side had to win in this war. He thought by holding you over my head he could win. Sehun chose on his own to go in. I didn’t know until Jongin and Baekhyun had brought back Sehu̇n. So I did what I could. I started to make moves in this game of chess even though Suhø had me in check already. Then something happened. Baekhyun and Chanyeøl, and something about how Chanyeøl came to save Baekhyun. How you came for Chanyeøl despite what Suhø would do. And their love came from seemingly nowhere. Then Kāi and Sehun, and so on. It was by the time Sehu̇n and Jongdae happened I knew he never intended to kill you. He was waiting to use you. If we love you we can’t end you. But I already love you, I have for some time. That day when you ran into me. I had been following you. I do many nights you go out when Chanyeøl causes you pain. I don't know how to explain it, It's like I know you’re hurting. You don't as much anymore but he still causes you pain”. 

Junmyeon took a breath. It was as if he was getting it all out in one breath. Baëkhyun walked up to him, slapped him, then pulled him in for a small kiss. 

“Keep shit like that from me again and it's going to be more than a smack,” He said before hugging Junmyeon. “I may be programmed or whatever that video showed, but it feels real and I don't care I want to be with you.”

Junmyeon was about to say something when his phone rang. He thought About not answering but he grabbed it anyway.

"Suhø took Chanyeol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, this story is a bit of a mess. I really should have put it through the wringer one more time. Im so sorry. I didn't notice the mess until a few chapters in of posting. the last in this series is coming soon. it will be called Should have stayed home featuring our last couple. there may be one more after some what following the MV but these have taken me so long I'm not sure. sorry again for the mess that is this one.


End file.
